Christmas Time with Mizore
by chumble
Summary: okay so i used my username to add to the fanfic but hey everyone does that atleast once in their life, not the adding their name but thinking what it would be like to be with an anime character i just wrote it out and it's Mizore X OC here anyway enjoy


_**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**_

_**CHRISTMAS TIME WITH MIZORE**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rosario + vampire, and this is a one shot or at least it's gonna start out as one. If you're interested in me writing more be sure to let me know. Also I've finally finished chapter 3 of an original story and temporarily put it to the side due to writers block for original concepts. Anyway now the important information.

"This is talking"

'this is internal thought'

POV= point of view

_This would be a letter of some kind_

(and this is author's notes)

Let' s begin! Also before I start the dude I'm writing about in third person, is my user name. Don't be mad. And I'd like to give a quick shout-out to silvereyeshinobi my fav. Writer on fanfiction. And a big old thanks for including and Idea that I had given for the fifth element on tour. Okay let's begin!

"Hmm… it's about time to head home for Christmas. What're you guys planning on doing?" Chumble asked the other members of the newspaper club looking bored. "I plan on going to visit my parents." Tskune said calmly with a sincere smile. "Ya kinda tough to be human in a school for demons. Right?" Chumble asked knowing exactly what he's going through, after all he's just as human as Tskune is. "I half to head home mom want's me to be home in time for the holidays." Kurumu said looking disappointed. "I'm going home dad want's Moka and me there as soon as the school lets out. Kokoa said calmly from her place in the window. I wish I could go with Tskune but… if I told dad no, he'd probably try to kill Tskune." Moka said disappointedly. "We can't have that. Anyway I'm heading home myself." Yukari giggled from her seat. "So what're you doing for Christmas?" Tskune asked looking over at Chumble smiling. "I'm stuck here man. Got now way to make it home until this summer." Chumble said calmly tossing a blond streak of hair outta his eyes. "Mizore are you going home for Christmas?" Yukari asked in her usual energetic tone. "No I'm not planning on heading home until after graduation." Mizore said in her calm fashion. "Don't wanna go, or no way to go?" Chumble asked looking over at Mizore. "That's none of your business!" Mizore said defensively. "Okay, forget I asked." Chumble said jokingly avoiding the conversation, after being the one to bring it up. "How are you going to stay at the school? I though everything closes up for the holidays." Yukari said a bit of confusion on her face. "Miss Nekonome said that there's places that can be temporarily rented by students that can't go home during the holidays. And I just happened to get the last one." Chumble explained to the others pushing another blond streak outta his eyes. "Damn! Wish someone would've told me that sooner. Now it's too late." Mizore said disappointedly. "Well the only one they had left when I got the keys to it was a two bedroom. Your welcome to stay with me if you'd like Mizore." Chumble said leaning back in his chair far enough that he could see Mizore sitting behind him. "Thanks, your sure It's okay?" Mizore asked looking away with a slight blush. "Ya after all what am I gonna do with two bedrooms." Chumble said before sitting back up into his chair again. "Well let's dismiss the club meeting early so that we can go pack." Tskune suggested from behind his desk. "Probably best. After all everyone's leaving tomorrow." Chumble said standing from the chair he was sitting in.

The next day…

"Well good luck with getting home safely." Chumble said looking over everyone and their bags. "Good luck with staying in this place without anything to do." Kurumu said looking at both Chumble and Mizore. "I'm sure there's something. Who knows might find something to do." Chumble replied calmly pulling out the two keys given when he rented that place out in the middle of Yokai Academy's woods. "I'm sure we'll make it until school's back in session." Mizore said taking one of the keys from Chumble's hand. "See ya'll later." Chumble said walking with Mizore following him to where the cabin was supposed to be.

Later at the cabin…

"So this is the only one they had left?" Mizore asked curiously using her key to open the front door. "How did I get stuck carrying the bags?" Chumble said dragging both his and Mizore's bags inside the large cabin. (a/n I'm not sure as to that one myself.) "Hey this place looks cozy and look! There's even a Christmas tree set up. I wonder if it still works." Mizore said plugging up the Christmas tree getting about half the lights to come on. "Dang, maybe there's some extra lights and decorations we can use to fix it up." Chumble said setting down the bags and heading upstairs to explore. "Hold on, I'll go with you." Mizore said following Chumble upstairs. "Hey Mizore you think maybe this'll lead to the attic and what we're looking for?" Chumble said grabbing a hold of a string swaying from the roof. "Pull it. That string leads to the attic." Mizore said looking up towards the door the string was attached to. "Alright then." Chumble said pulling the string to where the ladder attached to the door would fall to the floor. "Doesn't look safe does it?" Mizore said examining the falling apart ladder. "No it doesn't you think we should still go up there, or just put the ladder back?" Chumble asked examining the ladder himself. "Probably not." Mizore said stepping away from the ladder and toward one of the bedrooms. "Alright then." Chumble said pushing the ladder back up into it's locked position, then heading into the room that Mizore had disappeared into. "Well here's the decorations for the tree anyway." Mizore said calmly looking inside the boxes over in one corner of the room. "So wanna go ahead and check out the rest before decorating the tree?" Chumble asked curiously. "Lets decorate the tree first. Then we can split up and search the rest of the rooms." Mizore said calmly picking up one of the boxes. "Alright." Chumble said picking up the other three and following Mizore back down stairs.

back downstairs…

"Hey got any Christmas light in that box?" Mizore asked just as she finished unraveling the tree. "Umm… Ya I do, here." Chumble said grabbing the tree lights and handing them to Mizore. "So what's left to do with the tree." Mizore asked as she finished wrapping the tree lights after placing the ordainments on the tree as well. "Only thing left in the boxes is mistletoe." Chumble said calmly looking through the boxes again. "I'll let you figure out what to do with that." Mizore said walking off to explore the rest of the cabin, leaving Chumble to hang the Mistletoe by himself. "Alright if you insist." Chumble said before hanging Mistletoe just above the tree to one side so that it wouldn't be directly over the tree it's self.

A few moments of this later…

"Hey Chumble c'mere quick. Check this photo out." Mizore shouted from inside another room. "Alright I'm coming." Chumble said calmly walking over into the room Mizore shouted from, seeing a photo of what looked like a smaller Moka and Kokoa with two other girls. "Well that's interesting, you ready to head out to the shopping area? There's gotta be something open for the students that can't make it home." Chumble said looking at the photo then walking outta the room Mizore following suite. "You really think one of the stores will be open because students can't make it home for the holidays?" Mizore asked looking over at Chumble who was slipping on his jacket before heading to where Mizore was still standing, then planting a small kiss on her cheek. "W-what was that for?" Mizore asked looking down blushing. "Mistletoe. Now you might wanna grab a jacket, even a snow lady can get sick after all. Oh! And if there are no stores open we can always raid the cafeteria for something." Chumble laughed softly before heading to the front door. "Would you wait up!" Mizore shouted grabbing a jacket and heading to catch up with Chumble.

Mizore's POV

'I'm curious as to how Chumble can stay so calm. He's never backed down from a challenge at this school. He claims to be human, but I'm not convinced. He's never shown any emotion when in a battle. Never any fear. I guess in a way, he's in a demonic class all his own. Since going to this school I've seen him take down an Ogre, a Werewolf, a lizard man gang, and a dangerous male vampire, all without showing any emotion. Who is he anyway? Guess I'll use this time to get to know him better. I often find myself wondering who's more interesting Chumble, or Tskune? Even now he's calm despite the teachers and other officials gone for the holidays. We're going to see if anything is open hopefully something is here. He's different when around friends. If he's around his friends then he's a happy-go-lucky guy, but put him in a battle and his whole personality flips into a dangerous monster. I've never seen anyone that serious, not even Moka without the Rosario around her neck, when her true vampire self is release.' I thought to myself calmly while walking with him to find something hopefully open. "Hey Mizore why is it you stay so quiet?" He just up and asks me outta the blue. "I thought everyone ells answered that question. I'm a stalker." I say calmly as we continue to walk. "Ya they said that, but I'm not convinced." He says brushing a blond streak outta his eyes. "Then I don't know what to tell you." I said looking over at him trying to keep his hair outta his eyes with the wind blowing it back. "I don't believe you're a stalker. Maybe your just shy and like to watch from afar, but definitely not a stalker." He continues to play with his hair while saying this. "What makes you so sure I'm not?" I ask looking at him in his eyes with his blond hair blowing in the wind. "I've know stalkers, and you're not the genuine article. Besides a pretty girl like yourself couldn't possibly be one." He's teasing me and yet my heart begins to race from hearing him say that… 'Why is it he can do this? I can find out all the information on him and yet he constantly keeps me guessing.' I wonder as we continue the trail. "C'mon let's see if anything is open." He gestures towards the newly built shopping area and continues down the trail. 'Just who are you?' I think to myself before releasing a breath I didn't realize was being held, and then continue towards the shops.

Later at the shops…

Chumble's POV

I continue to walk down the empty pathways looking for something to be open, preferably the one that doesn't sell only junk food. After all Soup is always the thing to have during winter. "Geeze nothing's open." I said disappointedly looking through all the sealed doors and other things. "Hey Chumble it looks like the grocery store is still open." Mizore said running off to make sure. "Sure does look like it." I said pushing open the door and heading inside picking up a basket along the way. "Hey. Chumble, Mizore how are you two?" I heard a familiar voice say, turning to see who the voice belonged to I saw none other than Miss Nekonome behind a single counter. "Shouldn't you be at home? After all it's Christmas eve." Mizore asked curiously walking over to chat with Miss Nekonome. "I don't have any cubs of my own so I stay behind to work here at the store." Ms. Nekonome said politely. "Shocker. Anyway I'll go find something to last for awhile." I said walking down one of the isles while letting the two girls talk. 'let's see here corn, green beans, sweet peas, diced tomatoes, tomato sauce. Let's see here I know I tend to eat a lot but I'm not sure as to how much Mizore would eat, better grab a bit extra just to be sure.' I thought going through the canned goods and placing what was needed in the basket. "Now let's get what's needed from the meats section, and while I'm over there might as well grab some milk and other things for breakfast in the morning." I said outloud so that I wouldn't loose my train of thought.

A bit later…

"Okay that should do it. Ms. Nekonome can you ring this up for me please." I said calmly placing the basket onto the counter and waiting. "Sure. Think you got enough?" Ms. Nekonome said calmly ringing up the items one by one. "I'm hoping, I know I eat a lot. But I guesstimated for Mizore's portion." I said looking over to see Mizore dumbfounded by everything in the cart. "Okay your total is $98.53. Hope you enjoy and the shop won't be open tomorrow since It's Christmas." Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. "Thanks put it on my student tab." I said with a smile as we grabbed the bags and left the building.

Later after everything was put away…

Mizore's POV

'I can't believe how much food he got. I won't go through that in a month. It's interesting though I wonder what all those cans are for, he's left them on the table and hamburger meat as well.' I think to myself as I sit at the table watching him wash out a large stewer pot. "Hey Mizore you like soup? It's home made." He finally breaks the silence and I smile politely. "Yes soup sound good thanks. But I'm curious as to how your gonna make it." I say looking as he fills the pot with water and the hamburger meat calmly. "It's simpler than you think, just takes awhile." he says calmly washing out the rest of the old dishes and letting them sit to dry. "Oh? How do you know when it's done? I mean is there a way to tell?" I ask curious to his cooking knowledge. "Why don't you go rest up and by the time you wake up it'll be done." He gives a friendly smile and laugh, I do as he says despite him not answering me. 'just another thing to figure out in the mystery that is Chumble.' I think before slipping into the bedroom and laying on the bed.

A bit later…

Chumble's POV

'She looks peaceful resting there. Guess I should tell her it's ready but then I really don't wanna wake her up either.' I decide to go with the direct approach and shake her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey Mizore, soups ready." I say calmly so that I don't startle her, she move slightly before looking up at me. "Okay I'm up, thanks." She says calmly before sitting up and getting outta bed, following me back to the kitchen.

Kitchen…

"Wow this looks good. Thank you." She says making a bowl of soup for herself and sitting at the table with it smiling as she ate it. "Mom showed me how. It's not that hard once you learn." I say calmly taking the spoon from my own bowl outta my mouth. "And here I am failing home ec. Think you can teach me how to cook?" She says half jokingly. 'Ah I remember that day, she nearly set the place ablaze from a grease fire by accident.' "Sure if your willing to learn I'll help." I said calmly finishing off my bowl and setting it in the sink, rinsing it as I did so. "Thanks you're a life saver." She jokes emptying out her bowl and placing it with mine. "No problem, it's not as hard to cook as people make it out to be… to me anyway." I give a soft laugh at the comment and she frowns at me. What time is it? She asks calmly trying to find a clock on the wall. "It's nine fifteen. We should be heading to bed in a bit. What with Santa and all." I laugh at the joke and she does as well. We both know better than Santa inside a barrier. After all he's human. "Think I'll take a shower before bed. You need in the bathroom?" She says calmly looking across the table at me. "Na you go ahead. I'll wait and get a shower after you're done." I calmly state before walking up to my room and grabbing my laptop and entering some keys to pull up the internet and play for awhile.

After both showers…

Mizore's POV

'I find myself laughing and having a good time with Chumble, he's full of crazy ideas and I love everyone of them. We're sitting on his bed. Then I find myself wondering just why it is that he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's sure got enough going for him to have one.' "Hey why is it you don't have a girlfriend? I mean, I've seen a number of girls try but none of them succeeded." I blushed after realizing I asked him that outloud. "I guess it's because I've got someone in particular in mind for a girlfriend." He's calm but not heartless as I thought he'd be. "Oh really and who would that be? Anyone I know?" Once again I'm poking into his business but he's calm and this time has a grin on his face. "Maybe." He's teasing me again, my curiosity is getting the better of me and I can't stop myself from wanting the answer. "Who is it?" I ask my curiosity now making me ready to burst with excitement. "Not telling." He's got a slyly placed smile like he knows that he's getting me riled up over the information. "Please tell me." I beg using a tool girls have been using since the beginning of time… the puppy dog stare. "Alright you really wanna know then answer me a question, and I want the truth." He's gone into his emotionless tone that's used when he's fighting a battle, it scares me. "Okay anything." I say disappointedly beaten before the battle even began. "Why don't you wanna go home? I mean wouldn't it be a good thing to see your parents." His tone goes from emotionless to worried. 'Does he care that much?' "It's because the moment I get back, I'm supposed to be marrying someone I can't stand. That was the deal I could stay free so long as I'm at Yokai Academy." I could feel a few tears falling from my eyes while telling him this. "That's just not right to force someone into marriage. It's the new age that stuff isn't used anymore." He's upset but not angered nor saddened, it's as if he couldn't make heads or tails of the information just yet. "It's your turn, who is it you wanted to hook up with?" I ask recomposing myself as best I could. He says nothing but then in a single smooth movement he presses his lips upon mine, the feelings all flooding my mind at once I'm dumbstruck before I return the kiss just as he tries to pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin crying not tears of sorrow, but of joy.

Chumble's POV

She's okay with the feelings I have, even returns them. I can feel her arms around my neck as she and I hold our lips upon one anthers. It's a great feeling of joy I've never felt before, slowly I wrap my arms around her waist as the feelings continue to grow, slowly I try to pull away still holding her close. "Don't." I can barely here her whisper the word but does as she asks and stayed in that position before she finally pulled away needing air. "It's you that I wanna be with." I smile slyly after giving the information, though now pointless after the kiss. "I want nothing more than to be yours, forever here." She says smiling innocently and resting upon my chest I pull the lamp switch and yank the covers over the two of us happily smiling at the girl in my arms. "Chumble I don't want my first time with someone to be forced. Would you…?" She's asking something I hadn't planned on happening this immediately, 'I guess if she truly wants it then it'll be okay.' "Are you sure about this, it's something you'll never get back?" I ask calmly not sure how to take in this information.

Mizore's POV

'He's not like the other guys that only think about one thing. Even asking to make sure it's what I truly want he's unbelievable.' "Yes please, I want it to be you and me, not some jerk that I'll be forced to marry." I tell him the truth of this feeling, he looks at me with concern before agreeing. I shed off my pj's before he looks at me with new interest though still worried. He then sheds the sweats he was wearing. I lay my head back on his chest and listen as his heart begins to beat faster, I can feel his erection on my inner thy working it's way up to meet where it will enter my body. 'It's remarkable he's still acting as a gentleman.' I think to myself as I listen to his heart beating faster and faster. "Mizore are you certain?" He asks softly one last time. 'He truly is perfect.' "Yes please no more waiting." I look up into his amazing Hazel eyes and finally feel his hard erection inside of me. It's slow, but amazing. He's still being gentle with me despite the position we're now in. It's amazing he's able to grant every wish I've made in a single night, and still asks nothing of me in return.

Chumble's POV

It's amazing, being with the one you love I smile softly and then gently kiss her upon the shoulder and move softly up to the base of her neck and back down again, I can hear her moaning softly and my erection gently in place inside of her only makes thing more satisfying. I'm happy to continue on like this forever. But all good things must come to an end…eventually. I continue my gentle intrusion of her body and she enjoys every moment of it, her face growing redder by the second, mine probably doing the same. I kiss my lover upon her lips softly slipping my tongue in as I did so, I could feel her tongue playing with mine and this only heightened the sense of things before I could blink she had once again grabbed my neck and held me closer to her.

Mizore's POV

I could only react to what he was doing with me, my tongue still playing with his as it was in my mouth his touch was everything I couldn't help but feel safe and secure within his arms and before I realize it I had came while he was still inside of me, the both of us wrapped within the sheets he's everything I've ever wanted in a guy and more. I couldn't help myself with him. Our bodies were clung together by the sweat from our lovemaking, but still it wasn't enough I could feel him fighting something and could only think of three words the whole time we were tangled. "I love you." I cry once he took his tongue from inside my mouth and let go of my lips he smiles and I can finally feel what it is I truly wanted.

Chumble's POV

After hearing her say those words to me I finally couldn't fight it anymore and came, the release was quick but I've never been rough with a girl. It's just in my nature to avoid doing so. Our faces were still red from the lovemaking and I could only repeat those words back to her. "I love you." I whisper softly into her ear before she laid her head back upon my chest and slowly she fell asleep I smiled and fell asleep myself soon after.

The next day (a/n or rather Christmas day.) …

Mizore's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs a heavenly aroma before getting out of bed I realize that I'm still nude under the covers from the night before. I find and put on the clothes discarded from the Heavenly night that I had with Chumble and head down to the kitchen and table that was there. "Morning." I happily say to my lover who's only in a pair of sweat pants, showing his muscular bare chest. "Sleep well?" He asks happily while moving some eggs from the skillet to a couple of plates, and then places them upon the table with a fork in each one. He then sits down and we enjoy the meal together. After putting the empty plates into the sink we then retire to the living room where the tree is located. "Hey Mizore I'd like to give you something." He's such a sweetheart after everything going on still he's got Christmas covered. I then see him pull out a small velvet box and hands it to me. I'm curious as to see what it is he's gotten me. "It's a ring!" I say excitedly after opening the box, I then wrap my arms around his neck and happily kissing him on the lips as I did so. "It's a promise ring, the promise is that I'll continue to love you forever no matter what happens after we graduate." He explains and then slips the ring upon my finger smiling and kisses me once again upon my lips. "But I have nothing to give you in return." I say disappointed that I didn't think ahead about this possibility. "What do I need for Christmas when I have you." He's teasing again but now I have him all to myself and I only laugh as he kisses me again.

Normal POV after Christmas events and school was back in session…

"Hey Tskune bout time you got back." Chumble laughs at his friend with Mizore clinging to his left arm. "Hey how did things go between you two, do anything fun while we were away?" Tskune asks walking up with Moka running up beside him. "You could say that." Chumble says guiltily looking at Mizore resting her head upon his shoulder. "Bro what happened?" Yukari said suspiciously as she walked over to join the others. "Umm… I'm not sure how to explain all this. Mizore?" Chumble said sheepishly under Yukari's gaze. (a/n you know how people not related by blood whatsoever can claim friends as like a brother or a sister, well Yukari was claimed by Chumble as a sorta adopted little sis) "Well simplest thing I can think of to explain all this would be… Take a look!" Mizore said slowly letting go of Chumble's arm to show off the ring given to her for Christmas. "OH WOW! So you two hooked up how cool!" Kurumu said running up with Kokoa on her tail and inspecting the ring. "Wow that looks so expensive." Moka said looking over the ring. "Nothing's too expensive for someone you love." Chumble said happily wrapping one arm around Mizore's waist and pulling her closer to him. "I agree." Mizore said smiling up at Chumble as the two shared a kiss before heading off to class hand in hand.

The End of Christmas With Mizore.

(a/n please read and review I'd love to know what you half to say about the story.) (Mizore/review please ask him to continue this I'm having so much fun with Chumble.) (a/n what the fuck! Who let you in here?) (Chumble/review ya I wanna spend more time with Mizore) (a/n out out out out outoutoutoutoutoutout! *Pushes Mizore and Chumble outta authors booth* well you heard them don't make their love end prematurely leave a review saying to continue the story if I get enough then I'll continue this little love fest see ya'll!) (CH/r Ya don't for get to leave your reviews.) (a/n wha…?) (Mi/r please we're begging you!) (a/n would you get outta here!)

PS! If you would like to draw Chumble go right ahead I LOVE FANART! Just please if you do draw him post on or better yet send me the link to check out your interpretation of Chumble the winner of this little draw fest will get a personally done drawing by yours truly so send as much as you like. Also my top 10 fav pics will be posted as a video on my you tube profile witch is TheDarkmasterchumble. So send and search! I love getting comments on things I make videos pictures and fanfiction.


End file.
